Surgical guiding instruments are used to guide surgical chisels or surgical milling tools for machining bones or parts of bones of the body of a human being or an animal. The instruments primarily serve the purpose of preventing the machining tool from having to be held freely by an operator. Such a procedure harbors disadvantages, particularly when operations are performed in the area of the vertebral column, as this involves a high risk of injuring nerve paths running in or out of the vertebral canal. Owing to their structural shape and size, known surgical guiding devices are unsuitable for guiding surgical machining tools in minimally invasive surgery. In addition, known surgical guiding devices are unsuitable because the guiding instrument and machining tool severely obstruct the view of the operating site.
An object underlying the present invention is, therefore, to improve a surgical guiding instrument that can be used, in particular, in minimally invasive surgery.